Magics
'Overview' There are 7 source magics, which are Fire, Lightning, Light, Shadow, Water, Earth, and Wind. These magics can be selected by the player at the beginning of their adventures, and a second one can be obtained after completing Theos' quest to unlock one's second mind. Every Starter Magic has an Ultimate Attack, or many people refer to as "Ult." Additionally, some magics inflict certain Status Effects. There are also curses, which are a more powerful form of magic that when absorbed grants immortality from natural causes, as well as being in line with its user. Curses also inflict certain Status Effects. Starter Magics FireSymbol.png|''Fire|link=Fire WaterSymbol.png|Water|link=Water LightSymbol.png|Light|link=Light ShadowSymbol.png|Shadow|link=Shadow WindSymbol.png|Wind|link=Wind EarthSymbol.png|Earth|link=Earth LightningSymbol.png|Lightning|link=Lightning '''Curses' Sea Curses are a given magic in it's true form. Once touched, the Curse will flow into the person's body, making them one with the magic inside. There is no longer a difference between the person and magic, as they are one. Once a Curse is absorbed, it will not reappear until the person dies of unnatural causes. The person can phase their body into the magic at will, use it as an attack, as an unbreakable defense, and even fly using it. The power of the Curse depends on the person's personality and emotions. The size and strength of the Curse-magic casted will be extremely powerful in times of distress or anger. For every magic, there is a Sea Curse, and vise versa (excluding human-made magics). Absorbing a Sea Curse makes the person immune to natural death, and stops their physical aging at the time they absorb it. Sea Curses The most basic type of Curse, fusing the user with a magic such as Fire. In the present year (Y1854), all of these have been taken by humans, or are hidden so well that no one will ever find them. Supercurses When one person absorbs multiple Sea Curses, or when multiple Sea Curses fuse together naturally, it is known as a Supercurse. Natural Supercurses are extremely rare, and a sighting has never been documented. Creating a Supercurse manually is extremely difficult to do. The user must move the curses next to each other using special tools, and touch them both at the exact same time. If the person is even a millisecond off, the Supercurse will fail, and the user will only absorb one Sea Curse. This has only ever happened one time in history, when Cursebeard absorbed his four curses. Prometheus's Grand Fire Curses Soon after creating all of the normal Curses, Prometheus knew that Cursebeard would soon kill him. In his panic, he created the Grand Fire Curses, in hopes that a human would absorb them and defeat Cursebeard someday. Cursebeard was unaware of this, and he promptly absorbed the Blaze, Tide, Ice, and Energy Curses. Prometheus imbued these Curses with his own Grand Fire Magic. These curses give the person special control of a dangerous type of fire. In the 1,627 years that Prometheus has been dead, only two of these Curses have been found: the Inferno and Darkflame Curses. Admin Curses Inferno Curse Inferno is techlevel80's custom curse. Known Moves: Inferno Comet, Inferno Radience and Infernal Flame. Void Curse Void is NeoRad's custom curse. Known Moves: Void Arrow, and Void Burst. Vector Curse Vector is tensaman's custom curse. Human-made Magics Aether Lightning This magic is the result of the magics; Aether and Lightning merged into one magic. This makes VetexR the only known person to had successfully fused two magics together. 'Poseidon Magic' Created by Poseidon around 300 years ago, who is the Commander of Division 2 in Arthur the Cursebeard's pirate crew. This magic does not appear to offer any offensive moves, but allows the user to perform moves that are usually improvements on various actions already available to non-Poseidon Magic users. This is currently only used by Nova Members. Known Moves: Empyrean - Allows the user to walk on air with shockwaves to indicate its activation. Jupiter - Allows the user perform a jump, which is higher than the superjump T. Aegis - Allows the user to form a shield that is more durable than the shields from Augmented Magics. Magic Lore 'Primitive Magic' Primitive magic originates from Gods and Titans, who are born with it. This type of magic is casted with the user's soul, given to humans by Prometheus. Since the magic is casted from the soul, humans suffered large consequences when using this magic, such effects are a shortened lifespan of up to 40 years. Primitive magic is much more flexible than Augmented magic, where the user has the ability to create a clone of themselves, teleportation, reading minds, and other abilities. This allowed humans to nearly reach the power of gods. Knowledge of Primitive magic is forgotten by most people now, as the result of a war that lasted over 100 years. The gods from this point on were now dead. The ability to sacrifice Aurem to Prometheus to boost one's magic power was also lost at the same time. Arthur the Cursebeard is a user of Primitive magic, and is possibly the only person alive with knowledge of this type of magic. 'Augmented Magic' After 400 years of recovering from the war that lasted over 100 years, an old monk has found a method to indirectly summon magic, with benefits like expanding one's lifespan up to 1000 years instead of shortening. This type of magic uses Magic Energy rather than from the soul. The user would go through a process known as charging to take in the dormant Magic Energy in the air, the user may then summon magic circles, which then emitted magic. Compared to Primitive magic, Augmented magic is linear, where the each person could only summon one type of magic. This mean't the first type of magic a child casted were the only type of magic they could summon in their life. Augmented magic is the magic type players use throughout Arcane Adventure, Theos the War Phoenix being considered to be the strongest Augmented magic user. 'Minds' "A few years after the discovery of Augmented Magic, a knowledgeable woman discovered a way to use up to 3 different types of magic. By pushing one's mind and body to the limit, they can open up another "mind", or "block" within themselves, which allowed them to grasp another type of magic. The woman died after trying to open up the nonexistent 4th Mind, due to the extremeness of the tests she had set for herself. Soon, schools of magic were created, where young men and women would go to learn how to open up their 2nd and 3rd Minds." -Vetex Curses Also is the best curse for moving across the sea and evasion. Known Moves: Inertia Wave, Vector Thrust. Sea Curses are a given magic in it's true form. Once touched, the Curse will flow into the person's body, making them one with the magic inside. There is no longer a difference between the person and magic, as they are one. Once a Curse is absorbed, it will not reappear until the person dies of unnatural causes. The person can phase their body into the magic at will, use it as an attack, as an unbreakable defense, and even fly using it. The power of the Curse depends on the person's personality and emotions. The size and strength of the Curse-magic casted will be extremely powerful in times of distress or anger. For every magic, there is a Sea Curse, and vise versa (excluding human-made magics). Absorbing a Sea Curse makes the person immune to natural death, and stops their physical aging at the time they absorb it. [[Mutations|'MutationsEVerybosy']]' ywea '''It wasn't until many years after the discovery of the Minds that a Shadow Magic user was able to morph his ability into Equinox Magic. After reaching a spiritual understanding of one's magic, they could produce it in a different form of itself. The process was called "mutating", and today, each of the 7 Source Magics have at least 7 known mutations. '''Boss Magics/Curses' Marua - None (Shadow Scepter) Ramses II - Sand Curse Verdies - Plasma Magic; Fire Magic Theos - Phoenix Magic; Sun Magic; Fire Magic Trigno - Magma Curse Averill - Light Magic Captain Sage - Lightning Magic Kraken - Shadow Magic Jace - Light Magic Arsen - Ash curse Category:Magic Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Light Category:Shadow Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:Melee Attacks Category:Attacks Category:Wind Category:Browse